warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Silversong123
You're walking around the Lake and notice a large patch of lushes grass right beside the Lake. You find it beautiful and decide to rest for a while, and take a nap. Suddenly, a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes approaches you with three kits. Hello, there! Sorry to inturrupt your dozing, but me and my kits just came down here to rest a bit and watch the shore. I'm Silverfrost by the way, a PebbleClan queen." You are not scared to be in the presence of a respected warrior and queen and her kits, so you nod your head and give them space to rest. The four of you lay down to doze, when you hear a group of rouges in the distance. Careful! Don't be too loud or else the rouges will hear you! Don't be too abusive either; remember, there are kits trying to sleep. ---- Re: Bueno. =) Yo te ayudo en la escuela hoy. 12:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Silver, I might have just missed you. If not, Chat? 16:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Contests? Can we make contests? ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Hi, Silver! Chat? 20:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Several P:I issues that need addressing This message has gone to both Silver and Mille. I propose a three way discussion here, sending each post to both the other users, so we all know, as the most active senior members what is actually going on. First. Sundrown contest. Yes, this had been adressed many times. But now is the time for it to close. For good. Next contest we will have to be a lot more organised. I think Loudsplash had the most votes. Now what? Do we just say 'Yey! You won!'? How about a prize? I don't know. Second. Non approved blanks. The most popular option on my blog poll was creating a separate page for this sole purpose. Personally, I don't see how this could work. It would take too much trouble for three users for the little amount of non approved blank charart that we actually get. The second most popular answer for the problem was one single blank for charart that did not fit with normal balnks. I am in favour of this option, but I think we need to wrap up what is happening here. Those are the two current main issues. If you think of others, then please spill. But I think that's it for now. :P 17:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Nightfern and I talked it over, Silver, and we've decided to give you Chat Mod rights and Rollback rights. You've done tons for the wiki, and this is our thanks. Use them well. =) 01:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Reason I have not been on I have been MEGA busy with school. And will try to be on as much as possible! Twi si acting CWAZAE! X3 ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 01:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) This is the last time I am going to say this. Silver, you WERE NOT AN ASS OF A MENTOR. XD You were epic and you know it. *ruffles hair* XD 15:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes. -sings along- Yar aweshum and chu know it ^_^ Chat? ^_^ 19:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yay!!! Thank you. ;) She's gorgeous. Can you post her up for approval (since I can't; I quit the P:I)? 19:36, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure Sure, I can be your friend :P --Avalanchestrike 01:34, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Silversong. do you mine if you can make me two charcats? P.S. Love your siggie :P --Avalanchestrike 23:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Yes, I would like a siggie, too. Oh, here is the form for the four cats I want (I hope its not a bother) (I just ask for two right now). Name: Brackenshade Rank (Queen, Deputy, Prey Hunter, ext): Medicine cat Color (brown, white, auburn, ext): unusually spotted mottled brown tabby Markings (tortoiseshell, tabby, scars, ext): white chest, paws, under tail, underbelly and under-tail. Eyes (green, gray-blue, blue-green, ext): ice blue Extra Facts (Optional): N/A AND Name: Tornadostar Rank (Queen, Deputy, Prey Hunter, ext): Leader Color (brown, white, auburn, ext): white Markings (tortoiseshell, tabby, scars, ext): pale brown tabby (to look like me) Eyes (green, gray-blue, blue-green, ext): dark blue Extra Facts (Optional): N/A Thanks :P --Avalanchestrike 19:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. can I ask you for the other two charcats later or now? --Avalanchestrike 21:09, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. --Avalanchestrike 21:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) OMG I love it :P. May I ask for the other two now? --[[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|''' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 21:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) 2000 EDITS PARTY :D Badurr =D *le cake and fireworks 22:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat I was there, I just forgot I had it on XD A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 00:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC) OK Ok. here are my final two Name: Spiderwillow Rank (Queen, Deputy, Prey Hunter, ext): Medicine cat Color (brown, white, auburn, ext): brown Markings (tortoiseshell, tabby, scars, ext): ginger patches Eyes (green, gray-blue, blue-green, ext): ice-green Extra Facts (Optional): N/A and Name: Blizzardstar Rank (Queen, Deputy, Prey Hunter, ext): Leader or queen Color (brown, white, auburn, ext): pure white Markings (tortoiseshell, tabby, scars, ext): a scar on her left eye Eyes (green, gray-blue, blue-green, ext): pale ice blue Extra Facts (Optional): If queen, here are the info for it (Brackenkit ~ looks like brackenshade, Jaykit ~ gray tabby, and Avalanchekit ~ looks like Tornadostar) Thanks. I do something in return. --[[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 00:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I think it looks good. It portrays water and stuff, so it's revelant. I like it. :3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 06:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I just love Spiderwillow's coloration and Blizzardstar looks great. --[[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 16:12, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I have an idea. Can I be the spellchecker in your stories? --[[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 16:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yay, thanks :P --[[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 16:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat Me and Glow are on. But Glow's being a bit weird.... 16:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Silver, you on? Chat? 15:35, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi From Your Apprentince Sorry i cant spell. Hi i got your message and we can begin. Could you make a siggie for me? Red to white and curly-cue please. Can it say: The blaze is near Vixy. Vixy can be blue. Thanks mentor, Vixenblaze I love my cats 15:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Love the siggie thanks :The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 17:47, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Rawr! I am a big scary spelling nazi and there is a typo in your sig. XD 16:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ... Don't think I don't still stalk WSW. You are pushing your luck with the Jem avatar. Blocked for three hours. LMFAO We will talk tomorrow, m'dear. 00:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hay Mentor! How are you doing? I have a '''LOAD ' of questions that i need to ask you ASAP. How can you become an admin? When is the best time to be on the wiki? How can I make the perfect charart? And i have more Silver. Thanks alot mentor for everything you have done so far, :The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 14:13, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks And.. Thank you Silver! I do have some more questions for later but try to get on chat so I can ask you them. And, can you help me resize blanks so I dont piss leopard off? Thanks and Also, can you make a charat for me? Vixenbalze Queen with Kits Me: Like my avatar green eyes Kit on head: Black With white paws blue eyes Kit with butt showing on back: Red with black tail tip and black paws Kit twards the tail white with black paws green eyes Also Vixenblaze Blackbreeze Mates Me: Regular Him: Black pelt, white paws and tailtip Thanks awesome mentor and I hope this is not too much for you. I know your busy. I'll use the pics in Rise of the Vixen {http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/Rise_of_the_Vixen_Series}:[[User:Vixenblaze|The Blaze is Near Vixy]] Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 13:42, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I can has contest entry? Let it be known that I hate this with a passion. I will never make a fifteen minute charart again T.T 14:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Um... Millie hasn't said anything about the mentor thing so i guess she hasn't been on for some time. So she hasn't started the mentor thing with me 16:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the no siggie. My laptop can be really annoying and delete it. 16:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Contest Here is snagclaw. He's not my best, but I worked hard on him. Who knew a simple brown cat with stripes on his tail could be so hard? :( Maybe it's just because I don't like the warrior blanks. anyway, if you couldn't tell, I finished him and I'm submitting him :)''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 11:28, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Rocky mc doodly Paw <3 <3333 omg the beautiful Rockpaw <3333 12:12, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Im a Pesky Kit I am sorry to ask, but I would love a new siggie like yours. Darkred to orange to white. Saying "The blaze is closer then you think... Vixy" Thanks, :The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 14:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Requests? Could I have 2 charat requests? #1 ~ a dark gray she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail. She also has green eyes; she's my oc character, Shadewhisker. #2 ~ a red she-cat the same color of red hair dye. She also has yellow eyes ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? 01:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Warrior and Apprentice ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? 00:58, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Charart Contest Here is Hazelpaw. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:31, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Chica... Change your avatar and nicknames, please. 02:22, April 7, 2012 (UTC) You can keep everything EXCEPT the avatar and the nicknames. 18:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) No. Call me, please. I need to talk to you ASAP. 19:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) God, Carmen, quit ignoring me and change it. Now I'm getting pissed. It's not so much that it's the avatar; you don't listen to me. 23:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Information for writing Chasing Powers: Series 1 Book 1 General information: You have to manage your clan's own allegiances. Your cat will have a power. Prophecy: Five will come, bonded by loss. There is another prophecy, which you will find out in the fourth book. You decide when your clan finds out about the prophecy and your power. You get to pick your power and you don't have to tell me what it is. Two cats can have the same power. Requirements for writing book 1: All of the main characters must meet each other. Your character must have his or her warrior name near the end of the first book. Your character must have had some loss in his or her life. Long term requirements: Your character needs to have a litter or have a mate that has a litter at the end of the first series. All of the characters need to turn against each in the fourth book. Unless, you are Lionpaw or Sparkpaw and have become Quietpaw's mate. Restrictions: You character can not personally kill off your clan leader until he or she meets the rogue. You cat can be arrogant, but can not be completely evil until he or she meets the rogue. Your character can not find out their power in the first book. Your character will not find out his or her power until at least the second book. Sunpaw's personal restrictions: You character can fall in love with another one of the main characters, but they can not have kits together. You will write chapter three. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Lionpaw's personal requirements and restrictions: Either Lionpaw or Sparkpaw need to fall in love with Quietpaw. If Lionpaw an Quietpaw become mates, they must have a litter at the end of the first series. You will write chapter four. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Sparkpaw's personal requirements and restrictions. Either Lionpaw or Sparkpaw need to fall in love with Quietpaw. If Sparkpaw and Quietpaw become mates, they must have a litter at the end of the first series. You will write chapter five. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Ivypaw's personal requirement and restrictions. You character can fall in love with another one of the main characters, but they can not have kits together You can have kits with the rogue. You will write chapter one. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book. Territory: FrogClan's territory is like ShadowClan's, TwigClan's is like SkyClan's, FishClan's is like RiverClan's, and SunsetClan's is like WindClan. FrogClan borders FishClan to the north. Above FrogClan is Starpine (Moonpool). To the bottom left of FrogClan is the gathering place. Darkboulder is what the leaders stand on. TwigClan borders FishClan and FrogClan to the left. SunsetClan borders FrogClan and FishClan to the right. Thunderpaths separate the clans from the Twolegplace that surrounds them. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 07:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Starpine FrogClan TwigClan SunsetClan Gathering place FishClan This is the general postitioning of each clan. At the bottom of the first message there is a description at where each clan is too, if you missed that. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) N the map I made you, SunsetClan needs to be more to the right. On the right side of FishCkan and FrogClan. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ahem Hey, Silver. Do me a favor. Change your sig and stuff. I don't know what you've got going on with Night, but the flat out disrespecting and mocking needs to stop. If you don't change it, I will, and lock it so only users like myself and Nightfern can edit it. Seriously. Enough already. You don't stop, I'll be stripping you of your rights. 00:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ^^^*pokes Skye's message* Do as the almighty Skye and Night say. SERIOUSLY. Not just because Skye and Night are almighty. Because of... it. Seen Night's blog lately? Yeah. Not pretty. O.O P.S What happened to Wolf's Rain? DX Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 06:27, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Thanks for the new siggie. Can I have the code to make it mine please? thanks so much, :The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 13:30, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Are you asking to make an allegiances for each book or the whole series, because the allegiance right now is for the whole series. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 00:04, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it is your turn to write a chapter. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 00:37, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Siggie?? The code did not work silver. Can you try agion please?Vixenblaze I love my cats 13:51, April 12, 2012 (UTC) CONTEST. Death. XD 09:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Contest entry: Snagclaw This is Snagclaw for your contest. Enjoy!!!!｡◕‿◕｡ 21:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) The really, really dumb ad Here it is... XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 01:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Yay! Im Graduated! Sorry I havnt been on. Ive been really busy with school! And you were a Awesome mentor! ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 22:35, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Chasing Powers Silver, can you fill out Sunpaw's chapter? You're taking a long time, I just thought I'd remind you. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 02:32, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I AM DEAD TILL SEPTEMBER So i am sad read my blog for final farewells. Vixenblaze 14:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Hi Silver! I was wondering if you could do a siggie for me. You don't have to if you don't want to though. Anyway I was thinking the first part could be risen up and say Jack Skellington + and then the next part is going down and it says Oogie Boogie = and then it rises up again to say Pure Enemies First Text Color: Gray Second Text Color: Olive Green Third Text Color: Orange Text: Choose for me because I have no clue, just something pretty Thanks! :) Ambersky123 11:48, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oi you. If you're on, you should be on chat x3 20:51, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!! I love it! Thanks! *hugs* [[User:Ambersky123/Sig]] 12:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Contest I was just wondering if you are doing my contest or not... so are you? Little! Was here ;) 01:19, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: I am an Iroh x Asami and Korra x Forever Alone fangirl now. xD. 20:40, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Contest Submission Umm...yeah... Oh dear, it fails. DDDDDDX 21:29, June 23, 2012 (UTC) And mine! 21:57, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey! And mine =DD 22:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget me! 00:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Mine too~ 01:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Nonononononono, come back! I was just on a brb x3 16:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) NUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! NOW ALL OF WSW WILL KNOW!!!!! Lucky you didn't see my other one... -_- Oooh, new nickname. I like. <3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:22, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm so sorry! Just take me out of the contest. 20:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Is it possible for you to delete any traces of me? Re: Hai! Hi Silver! Yeah if you could make a siggie that would be great! What do you need to know?-- 19:00, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay here's the info that you need for my siggie! There are some links to show you where you need to go =) Big letters Jaymoon Big letters font Annabel Big letters color'''3D3DFF '''Small letters 1 Life is a song. Small letters font 1 Dandelion in the spring Small letters color 1'''660099 '''Small letters 2 Love is the lyrics Small letters font 2'Dandelion in the spring '''Small letters color 2'FF0099 Here are the links. '''Fonts http://www.1001freefonts.com/ Colors http://www.colorschemer.com/online.html Okey-Dokey-Artickokey =) --Jaymoon12 22:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Jaymoon You're AWESOME! =) okay, well I feel like I should tell you that I'm going to be inactive for a week. I'm going on a vacation, and there's no computer there. =( oh well. But we're going fishing and I hope I catch a Dolly varden or some halibut! *mouth waters* anyways, just thought to let you know! Make that two weeks. Change in plans. -- 05:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thoughts hey silversong! could you put me in your thoughts of other users? 8D HawkyLoves Tacos 22:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) yush! yush we were! HawkyLoves Tacos 22:36, July 9, 2012 (UTC) silvy how do change the font style when you edit your user page? HawkyLoves Tacos 23:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Pages How do you make new pages? I Wang to make a songfic but I don't know how *gives an embarrassed smile*--Jaymoon12 07:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Jaymoon i love it! thanks for entering! HawkyLoves Tacos 15:41, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I hope I'm doing this wrong, somehow I manage to mess things up like this all the time, even even I'm POSITIVE I'm doing it right. x3 Anyway thank you! It makes me feel a little better that someone saw me. And I will conctact Leopardclaw. :D -Birchwhisper Sorry! Sorry! I know I haven't edited in a while, but that's only because I'm on vacation, and I rarely get to be on the computer. Sorry again! Hugs, --Jaymoon Life is a song 04:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, it doesn't mean anything as far as I know which is odd. It's just a traditional Irish name. But, it is pronounced as "Eve" so you could make it something like evening if you like. 12:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) A Big Question Umm... I know this is something hard for you to agree to, but I don't know if I can ask you to do something on another wiki. If you could tell me you could or couldn't help, that would be great. Thanks! Jaymoon Life is a song 04:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You're the best Silver! Okay, on my new wiki there isn't any chat, and I don't know how to put on a chat :s if you do or don't know how, then it's okay. Jaymoon out :3 --Jaymoon Life is a song 16:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Vacations...again Wow. I'm going to be super inactive this month because ill be on vacation for the first week, (maybe. Its undecided, but if I'm not on this week you'll know why) and my cousin is visiting with his wife for the three weeks after that. I just wanted someone to know ill be gone. Oh! And school starts on the 22 of August. So ill be busy :s bye! Okay so I can be on at night but not day because I am super busy. Okay thanks I will! Jaymoon Life is a song 05:33, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Sig x3 Silver, my OCD's having a spaz x3 You realise you don't need to make a new sig page every time you make a new sig? You can just have one sig page and write the code on that every time x3 10:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ohai Silver. <3333 Yeah, school. I hated it. I'm lucky I don't have to worry about that right now. Chasing Powers It's your turn to write a chapter for chasing powers. Also, you need to respond to this blog post. You have ten days after you respond to the blog post to write your chapter. If you need more time to write your chapter, tell me on my talk page. Thanks. 18:19, November 12, 2012 (UTC) New Siggie Heyyy Silver!! Its your apperentince who can't spell, Vixenblaze! Since you can make awesome siggies, can you make me one... again... Can it say in large font and in a crimson color " Thats Corporal Jerkface to you!!" and after that can it have " Vixy" in a neon green squigly font thats smmaller? Its a lot to ask but thanks so much, Vixenblaze (talk) 12:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey... Hey Silver, can you become my mentor again? Since Im more active and havent finished my "training" yet, y'know. Also, in Project Imagion, can u check my chararts?Thx, ๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 10:41, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Silver How are you? It's been a while. I have been very active and I just wanted to say hi cause I haven't seen you. So... yeah... [[User:Vixenblaze|'A Derptor and a Time Lord? ']] Oh yes! 14:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Silver <3 Gosh it has been an age. Do you have a tumblr or something similar because y'know this please is a bit dead. And if you want to chat at all, I'm usually on chat here so maybe pop in and say hi sometime? <3 <3 16:48, November 11, 2013 (UTC) my twitter is timeladylucy so yeah <3 17:44, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tutorial Hi Silversong. I was wondering if I could post a tutorial on P:I. If you could get back to me soon, that would be great. Thanks! Calling the Wind (talk) Would you like to join FCRPW Wikia? It's an amazing community that provides roleplay and writing of fanfictions based off of your characters. It's in need of new users, so if you could, please help us out by joining and contributing to our community! 20:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC)